There are known devices (of comparatively complex design) for illuminating territories in emergency situations. Each of them consists of an air- or helium-inflatable transparent flexible shell with a light source (typically a lamp) located within the shell, means for supplying air into the shell, means for supplying electricity to the lamp, a control unit, means for protecting the shell from heat damage when it comes into contact with the lamp; such a protective device is made of protective elements surrounding the lamp and located within the shell together with the lamp [1-11].
There are known mobile installations for illuminating territories primarily in emergency situations. Each of these consists of a transport vehicle on which the lighting installation is mounted, including a thin and flexible air- or helium inflated transparent shell with a light source (typically a lamp) inside it, means for supplying air into the shell, means for supplying electricity to the lamp, a control unit, and means for protecting the shell from heat damage when it comes into contact with the lamp [12-14]. These devices have comparatively complex design.
There is a known emergency lighting installation, which consists of a tower serving as a mast for electric lamps, which mast is made of an upwardly-elongated flexible and transparent airtight shell whose bottom end is hermetically fitted onto a flange with an air vent for inflating the air chamber of the shell with air under pressure; the electric lamps located inside the shell; a stand connected with the flange; a motor-driven air pump connected with the air vent of the flange; and means for supplying electricity from a power source to the electric lamp. The lamp is encased in a protective cage, which is secured to the wall of the shell with suspension wires [15].
A major shortcoming of the technical solution for the emergency lighting installation [15] is the fact that the shell of the installation [15] is designed with an undoable zip fastener and insert that adjust the shell height. Inclusion of an undoable zip fastener and insert, which adjust the height of the installation, in the arrangement of the utility model [15] is technically unfeasible because the structure of the undoable zip fastener and insert has not been defined. At the same time, the wording “shell with an undoable zip fastener and insert for adjusting its height” implies that the insert may be adjustable. The means of adjusting the height of such an insert are not specified. In essence, in the form in which it is presented, the utility model [15] provides no means for adjusting the height of the inflatable shell that forms the light tower mast.
Furthermore, if the inflatable shell of the mast has an undoable zip fastener, tests have shown that air will leak into the atmosphere through the zip fastener, making the mast unusable. Air leaks through the zip fastener will cause loss of pressure in the mast, causing it to shrink and collapse. This circumstance points to the unfeasibility of the technical solution [15]. For the above mentioned reasons of unfeasibility of the utility model, this technical solution does not meet the criterion of industrial applicability. The technical solution that is closest in terms of its essence and technical effect to the technical solution described in this invention is a light tower consisting of a mast made of an upwardly-elongated flexible and transparent airtight shell whose bottom end is hermetically fitted onto a flange with an air vent for inflating the air chamber of the shell with air under pressure, at least one electric lamp located inside the shell, a stand connected with the flange, a motor-driven air pump connected with the air vent of the flange, and a means for supplying electricity from a power source to the electric lamp [16].
In terms of its arrangement solution, this light tower does not fully meet the requirements in terms of manufacturability, operational reliability, ease of maintenance, and conditions for its modification in cases where different types of motors or power sources will be used in the arrangement, for example, electric motors or internal combustion engines, or power supplied from the electricity mains line, rechargeable batteries, or a generator connected to the motor or a stationary generator mounted on the motor.
Also known is a light tower mast made of an upwardly-elongated flexible and transparent airtight shell whose bottom end is hermetically fitted onto a flange with an air vent for inflating the air chamber of the shell with air under pressure [16].
A shortcoming of this light tower mast is that it is difficult to access the chamber of the shell in which the electric lamp is encased. Another shortcoming of the mast is that it is impossible to raise or lower it, which limits application of the light tower, for example, in case of ceiling limitations or, conversely, when it is necessary to raise the mast in order to illuminate a larger area.
Also known is a light tower mast made of an upwardly-elongated flexible and transparent airtight shell whose bottom and top ends are hermetically fitted onto the top and bottom flanges. The bottom flange has an air vent for inflating the air chamber of the shell with air under pressure. The top flange has a holder for the electric lamp. The mast is also equipped with a top light reflector [17].
A shortcoming of this light tower mast is its unsatisfactory light reflection capability and the complexity of its design.
A known method of controlling the operation of the light tower involves supplying air under pressure into the air chamber of the mast shell [16].
In this technical solution air is pumped into the shell at a constant rate and under constant pressure while the mast shell expands (is installed in the vertical position) and while it is being used. Pumping up the shell requires excessive air pressure in order to quickly and reliably install the mast in the vertical position. Meanwhile, experience of using light towers shows that excessive pressure in the shell causes intensifying air leaks from the shell through its seams, micro ruptures and premature wear. This also reduces the service life of the motor that drives the air pump.
A known unit controlling the operation of an inflatable illuminating shell includes a connection with a power source, an electric circuit controlling the operation of a light tower electric lamp, and an electric circuit controlling the operation of a motor driving an air pump that inflates a air chamber of a tower mast [3].
This control unit does not have a means for adjusting the rate of air supply into the inflatable illuminating shell of the lighting device, which reduces its operational reliability.